


I Know You Best

by WinterWidow22



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWidow22/pseuds/WinterWidow22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bad breakup and a talk with Matt he finally confesses how he really feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You Best

It was late when you called Matt, but he answered on the second ring. You were crying over the phone, trying your best to explain how you had a major argument with your ex-boyfriend. He tried to call you to talk but you both began fighting and that was really the end of any hope for a peaceful conversation. Matt had tried to calm you best he could, but what you hadn't realized was that Matt was on his way over. The knock on your door startled you but Matt reassured you on the phone it was only him. As soon as you opened the door he wrapped his arms around you and held you tightly, his hand gently running up and down your back. Once he let go you both went inside and sat down on the couch. 

"So- it was really that bad?"

"Yep." You sighed.

"He wasn't good for you anyway.." Matt sounded a little annoyed and it caught you off guard. 

"What do you mean Matt?" 

"He never- he didn't get to know you. He doesn't know that you prefer white wine over red, he doesn't know your what your favorite color is, he doesn't understand why you love to cook in that oversized t-shirt that smells like most of the things you've cooked. He doesn't get that the only reason you sing when you clean is so that the process of cleaning is just more entertaining and he doesn't know your favorite music and I know he will never really know that you prefer to be wrapped in a blanket and sit on the couch rather than lay in bed and it's only because you think your couch is more comfortable than your bed-"

"Matt I-"

"He just didn't appreciate your jokes, he wasn't right for you. He doesn't get how messy you are- yet you're the most organized person I know. I know for a fact your room is giant mess, but anything important you have is so organized it just doesn't seem like you did it. You dated him for six months! He didn't make any effort to know you better other than your name, where your apartment was and what time you got off work. I know he didn't notice your candles and how they change with the seasons, today it smells like pumpkin, yet last time I was here it smelled like flowers. I can't see your apartment, but I know you decorate it with the seasons too, and I bet he said nothing about that either. You drink hot chocolate all year round, even when it's really hot out, I bet you shared it with him but I bet he didn't appreciate how you add just the right amount of milk and whip cream. You made sure that we had whip cream stocked up in the tiny kitchen at the office. You hum when you're nervous, and in the mornings you crack your knuckles because your fingers are stiff. You quit with Foggy and me because you hated the way people seemed to look down at you. But he didn't know that, because he never asked, he never asked about your job, or why you agreed to only work for Foggy and I and not want in on the name. I know you wanted to work with us to stay with us, but he didn't, six whole months and he never asked about your job, what you did, or why you wanted to become a lawyer. You used to do it to impress your family, but you confessed to me now you do it because you impressed yourself and you thought that was more important. He didn't love you, or at least he didn't love you right." 

"How did you- how long have you known all that about me?" You were so surprised by his words that you weren't really sure what to do or say. 

"About...how long have I know you? Three years? I noticed a lot when we were interns, more from what you told me and now I just, I just know all this about you. I just know you-" He played with his hands nervously, and lowered his head.

"Matty.." You were at a loss for words, your heart began to race and you moved closer to him on the couch, and put a hand under his chin to tilt his head back up towards yours. You said nothing, but his lips brushed against yours and you leaned further into the kiss as did he. The kiss was soft and he pulled away to catch his breathe. 

"Yeah- I may have been wanting to do that for a long time..." 

"I can tell.." You giggled and kissed him again, then led him into bed to finally fall asleep wrapped up in the arms of someone who really loved you.

**Author's Note:**

> -I don't own the characters  
> -Hope you like it  
> -Sorry it's so short!


End file.
